Xana Returns
by MoonlightStar777
Summary: Many generations later, a new group arrives at Kadic, unaware of Xana, and Lyoko. But that all changes when Katie Belplois comes across the factory, untouched for many years. Katie woke up Xana, and has to find new Lyoko Warriors. Will Xana finally take over? ((Rated T for Language))
1. Prolouge

**I Have FINALLY decided to get off my lazy ass and write something, I haven't really wrote anything, I have mostly been playing Sims , and reading fanfictions...**

**Oh and, later on,(_way_ later on) French may show up in here, I'm taking French next school year x3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko **

* * *

A small girl with short black hair sat on a small plastic chair, the girl couldn't have been older than 5 or 6. She had a toy horse in one hand, and a pair of scissors in the other, snow fell outside of the purple room she was in, She quickly dropped her toy and ran up to the window, "Snow! Grandma! It's Snowing!" The girl cried happily. A woman appeared in the doorway, She had grayed hair tied into a bun, she had wrinkles from her old age. She was around the age of 70.

She smiled at her granddaughters childish smile. "I wish I could make a snowflake," the young girl said, her smile disappearing. "Oh! I know!" The girl ran to another room, grabbed paper and returned, "I'll cut out a snowflake!" her small hand held the scissors, She rapidly cut through the paper, she smiled and held it up. "Look Grandma!" She had cut out a snowflake, it was a circle with squares on each side, the edges were _very _sharp. She ran her hands along on of the squares. "Ow!"

"Whats wrong dear?"

"I cut myself..." blood came from the cut, it wasn't much, but it still hurt. Her grandma got a bandaid and covered it. "Thank you..."

"Would you like me to tell you a story?"

The girls face lit up like a lightbulb, "Would you!?" Her grandmother nodded, sitting down on the couch. The girl sat next to her.

The two sat together, Her grandma began telling a story.

* * *

**Years Later**

The same black haired girl stood infront of a school, it was a nice school, it had many rooms, a forest was nearby, perfect for sneaking away.

"Just like Grandma's stories.." she whispered, mostly to herself before stepping into the one and only, Kadic Academy.

* * *

**Yeah so, that was a bit boring, The story was about Lyoko obviously, I didn't know how to tell it though... I gotta watch this TV show again...**

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Mysterous Girl

**Wowzers, I should've updated this story ages ago… oh well! **

**I'm accepting OC's!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, I only own some of the characters here.**

* * *

Entry 1:

I've recently found a factory, there's a bunch of scrap metal, luckily for me. How I came across it?

I was just looking for some scrap metal for my roommate, (Not sure why she wants it) when I found it, if you go up the elevator, there's a high tech computer.

Though, it's nothing compared to the technology at schools nowadays.

Anyways, I turned on the computer, there's someone in there! I need to get them out, somehow.

~INSERTHIGHTECHLINEBREAK!~

"Hello? Anyone home?" the black haired girl asked, staring at the pitch black computer screen.

"He….llo?" a voice asked, a girl appeared on the screen. The girl had long pink hair, and blue eyes, and had elf like ears. "Hello? Where….. am I?" The girl asked.

"I'm not really sure," the black haired girl answered honestly. "I'm Katie, what's your name?"

"Na…me?" the girl asked, her voice breaking a bit. "I ha…ve no, name…" the pinkette looked a bit sad as she admitted that.

"I could give you a name," Katie said, smiling at the girl.

"O…kay!" the Pinkette said happily.

"Hmm, what about, Mia?" Katie asked, the girl looked above her for a second, before answering, "Hmm, that's nice, but..."

"That's ok, there's other names. What about…. Anne?"

"Anne sounds nice," the pinkette, now known as Anne, said.

"Ok, so, as for where you are…. is there any exits, doors?"

Anne wandered around, looking for an exit, to no avail, sighing, she leaned on the side of the tower. "Nothing…" she placed a hand on the wall, and it slipped through the wall. Ginning, she walked through. "Wow! It's beautiful!"

"Can you give me a visual?" Katie asked, hoping it would work.

An image popped up on the screen, it was a beautiful forest, kinda like one from a fairy tale. "Wow…"

The forest's peaceful atmosphere broke when small creatures appeared and shot lasers at Anne.

"Get back to the tower!" Katie said, afraid of what would happen to her new friend if they caught her. Anne ran back to the tower, one of the creatures shot at her ankle, and she fell, but was able to get to the tower safely.

"Stay in there, ok? Don't want you dying or anything."

"R…ight." The girl mumbled, rubbing the side of her ankle.

Katie went back to the dorms, just hoping the pinkette wasn't too rebellious, or curious.

"Did you get my scrap metal?! Did ya? Did ya?" Katie's roommate, Selena, asked.

_This girl has way too much energy._

"Shouldn't you be, I don't know, _asleep_?"

"Sleep is for sissies, now gimme the metal!"

Katie sighed, and handed over the metal.

"Thank you shorty!"

"I'm not short, I'm just…"

"As tall as a dwarf?"

"Vertically Challenged." Katie said, resisting the urge to bonk the older girl on the head with a book.

"_Riiight_" she said, rolling her eyes.

Selena had, black hair pulled back into a messy bun, with a streak of lime green in it. The girl had relatively dark skin, and big brown eyes.

Selena joyfully sat at the desk, and went to work building god knows what.

_Meanwhile, on the soon to be discovered Lyoko…_

Anne went against her Katie's orders, and left the tower, running past the monsters quickly. "There has to be another tower somewhere, right?" Anne mumbled.

A gleam of red was visible a ways away, Anne took off running faster towards it.

* * *

**How's that for a cliffhanger?**

**I just want to get them on Lyoko so I can figure out there weapons…**

**I have a few of their weapons figured out already!**

**I'll update soon!**

**Seeya next chappy!**


End file.
